


bound to the past

by Evilyoyo



Series: Edge Of Time [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: After speaking with Kuvira in the spirit world, Korra thought she could just go home. It turns out that bending all that spirit energy ripped a hole that goes even deeper than the spirit world. Now Korra and Kuvira have to find their way home in a strange harsh world with no bending.orKuvira's redemption ft dragons.





	1. Before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is completely wish fulfillment on my part, I will fill the Kuvira tag all by myself if I have to.   
> My Tumblrs are hailthegreatkovira / evilyoyogang 
> 
> shout out to tofuthebold for beta-ing for me :D

Korra awoke slowly, head pounding and so nauseous she had to keep her eyes clenched shut to focus on emptying her stomach. She gradually became more aware of her surroundings and realized that her hands were tried together with thick rope and the air around her was much colder than it had been while fighting Kuvira in Republic City.

She remembered her talk with Kuvira in the spirit world, it was going to be a point of pride that she had managed to talk Kuvira out of trying to take the city, they had sat there for a while and then she had to help Kuvira to the new spirit portal. There had been a bright light, not unusual for that kind of thing, then nothing.

“Finally, you're awake,” Came Kuvira’s voice only a few feet away.

Caught, Korra opened her eyes. She didn’t really know what to expect to see, through an underground cave filled with Red Lotus flashed in her mind. Riding a cart that was slowing it's making way through a beautiful snow-covered forest was not she was expecting.

“I was beginning to think you had died on me.”

Korra jerked her head from looking at the woods around her to see the cart. “What did you -”

She trailed off at the slight that Kuvira had her hands tied together as well. Her custom metal armor was missing along with her long overcoat, leaving her in only a white short sleeve shirt and her light green pants which were still tucked in her black boots. Her hair was down, and it was even messier and more tangled then it had before, her face was pale making the dark circles under her eyes stand out.

So they had both a captured, by who?

“What's going on ?”

Kuvira looked away, “I was hoping you knew.” She held up her bound hands, voice taking a mocking tone, “ but allow me to thank you for taking my bending, now I really have nothing left.”

“Take your bending?” Korra asked shocked, “I didn't take your bending! I-”

“You two do know each other then?” said an unfamiliar voice.  

Korra jumped, not knowing there were more people in the cart other than her and Kuvira.

Three men were sitting with her, and all three had their hands tied just like theirs. The man who had spoken was seated next to Kuvira, and he wore a blue quilted cloth armor she had never seen before. She also found his looks strange, as he didn't seem to look like anyone of the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom or Fire Natio. His hair was also much lighter than Korra had ever seen.

“You both were trying to cross the border right? I am Ralof,” he didn’t let Korra answer before he continued, “Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as that thief over there and us.”

He nodded his head to the small man sitting next to Korra. This ‘Thief’ seemed much more frightened than the other two men, his face pale as the snow-covered trees they passed.

Korra looked at Kuvira and raised her eyebrows in question at 'Imperial ambush,' but Kuvira just shrugged and looked away.

“Damn you Stormcloaks,” the Thief said, his voice wobbled like he was close to crying, “ Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn’t been looking for you, I could’ve stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell.”

Korra tried to catch Kuvira’s eye again, but she kept her head turned away. She huffed and instead started trying to think of ways to get her and Kuvira out of this place. She flexed her hand to burn of the rope and fear ran through her when she realized that it wasn't just Kuvira that didn't have bending.

Her mind raced, she didn't feel like she had been chi blocked. There was only no connection to the elements around her, no fire in her lungs and the wind wouldn't hear her call.  Korra felt like she was back on that cliff except for this time she had no Aang to call upon

“You there,” the Thief pulled Korra out of her thoughts. “We shouldn't be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire want,” he shot a glare over to the armored men.

“We are all brothers and sister in binds now Thief,” Ralof said with pity in his eyes.

“Shut up back there !” came the annoyed voice of the diver of the cart. Korra pushed her and Kuvira's lock of bending out of her mind and tried to take note of the red leather armor the man was wearing. At first, she thought that it was Fire Nation because of the color, but she never has seen a Fire Nation soldier wear anything like that.

“What’s wrong with him?” the Thief spoke again, seemly not caring about the diver, and nodded to the last of the men in the cart. The man was huge and had armor, though it was not quilted like the other man’s. His was well-made steel, although he was much more decorative than Kuvira’s own, with the pauldrons were shaped like roaring bears and gauntlets ending in claws. He also had a gag in his mouth, his face set in stone as he stared off into the distance.

“ Watch your tongue !”,  Ralof glared at the Thief who leaned away from him in surprise, “You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!”

“Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?”, The Thief asked in disbelief,“ You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you ….Oh, gods where are they taking us!”

That didn't seem good. Korra looked down at her firm hands to see if she could loosen the knot. Kuvira, who had been ignoring the others, glanced over at Korra as she started turning her hands this way and that.

“You really don't think things through do you?,” Kuvira whispered,“Where are you expecting to go if you escape? Haven't you realized that we are not in our world anymore ?”

“What are you talking about?” Korra whispered back as she glared down at the rope tried around her hands, “ This is not the Spirit World, there would be a lot more mysterious fog and a weirder sky.”

Kuvira sighed, “When you tried to take us back something happened….  I don't know what but we didn’t go back to Republic City. I believe they called it ‘Skyrim,’ but this is not our world.” Kuvira kicked Korra’s boot, waiting till she looked into her eyes and whispered, “Look at the animal pulling the cart.”

Korra scooted back against the cart as much as possible and then leaned her head back so she could see past the men sitting next her to see what Kuvira was talking about.

“I don't see any- What is that!” Kuvira kicked Korra’s boot again as the men in the cart give Korra questioning looks.

“Uh I’ve just never seen ….Ummm such pretty forests?,”Korra felt her face heat up in a blush. Why was her such a lousy lier?  Kuvira gave her a look that Korra could only describe as ‘Really ?’ but the men were already back to ignoring them.

“What is that thing,?” Korra kept her voice down as she leaned toward Kuvira, “I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“It’s called a horse.”

“Like an ostrich horse?”

“No….Just a horse.”

“That’s really weird.”

“That ‘horse’ is not the only strange animal I’ve seen, I don’t recognize any of the fauna here.”

“I thought we were talking about animals?”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, “That is what fauna means.The point being that nothing is familiar here, animals, plants, even the people.”

“So you think we are in a different world? That seems pretty far-fetched to me Kuvira,” Korra mind was already running. Another world? How could that even be possible? Was that why their bending was gone? How would they get back home?

“I don’t know what happened,” Kuvira shook her head, “ All I know for sure is that I have no bending and that we are in a foreign country that thinks we are criminals.”

“Well, I don’t have any bending either.” Korra sighed. “ And the last thing I remember is stepping into the Spirit portal with you nothing else.”   

“I don’t really remember that much either, I awoke in a clearing in the forest, but you were passed out. I heard voices, so I thought it was a search party from my army. It wasn’t, it was these…. Stormcloaks.” Kuvira glared at the men sitting with them. “I couldn't fight back without my bending, not being as injured as I am.” Kuvira glared at Korra as if it was her fault, who rolled her eyes.  “So I had no choice but to surrender. They took my armor, but before they could put us in chains, this Empire attacked and put them, and us, in chains.”

“Then all we need to do is explain-”

“Explain what?" Kuvira glared at her. "That we are the Avatar and the Great Uniter? These people don't know what that means! I know, I’ve tried.”

“Well, we need to try some-”

Korra interrupted by an Imperial soldier shouting, “General Tullius, Sir! The headsman is waiting!”

south, There were at a few dozen soldiers in front, all wearing leather or steel armor with bright red clocks.

“Good, let’s get this over with.” An older man rode past the cart on a huge horse, at least Korra thought it was a huge horse it was much larger than the horse pulling the wagon, his armor a kind of black metal with a golden design and he wore a bright red cloak.

“That guy seems in charge, we just have to talk to him,” Korra nodded at the General.

Kuvira just gave her a Look and stared off at her side apparently done talking. They pulled through the wooden gate where a few dozen wooden and straw topped buildings awaited them. A stone tower sat in the middle of the village dominating the skyline. Korra made a note of where the gates were located, but all were heavily guarded.

“Look at him! General Tullius, the Military Governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him”, Ralof spoke up his voice dripping with hatred and glared over where the General had pulled up his horse next to a few people who all had black and gold armor.

“Wait a minute... are those spirits?” Korra muttered to Kuvira. “They don’t look human, but I’ve never seen spirits like that.”

“You would know better than me.”

“Damn elves!” Ralof cursed, “ I bet they have something to do with this !”

They continued their way through the town with the townspeople standing outside watching, some had happy smiles on their faces while others seemed to be looking on in disappoint. Korra could make out Imperial archers on the tops of the buildings, given away by their red cloaks.  

“This is Helgen.” Ralof sounded defeated, “ I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if she still has that mead with the berries mixed in? Funny,” he continued in a low voice “when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers made me feel so safe…”

Their cart pulled to a stop in front of the tower. “ Wait we aren't rebels!”, yelled the Thief as the Imperial soldiers pulled him from the cart while Ulfric, Ralof walked off the cart giving no trouble to soldiers.

Korra decided that she didn’t want to test the short swords most of the soldiers had or the few massive greatswords and giant axes she had seen and stood with them. Kuvira didn't flinch as a soldier grabbed her arm but did release a gasp of pain, and she quickly wrapped her arms around herself and limped walked off the cart.

She then righted herself and stood stone-faced next to Korra. Remembering the way Kuvira had held herself in the spirit world and all the falls she had taken, Korra added ‘ Kuvira’s hurt ribs’ to the list of things she had to deal with.

They were joined by other carts besides theirs, and soon a small group of people stood before them, all wearing blue quilted armor and had their hands tied.

“ Face your death with some courage Thief,” Ralof said over his shoulder.

“You got to tell them! We weren't with you, this is a mistake!,” the Thief yelled as he struggled, but the soldiers kept a firm grip on his arms, unmoved from his, please.

“Step forward to the block when we call your name! One at a time!” called a woman in bulky steel armor, her steel helm seemed different than the others, Korra noticed.  As an Imperial soldier began to call out names men and women made their way over to the base of the tower where a large man with a black hood and a massive ax stood in front of a wooden block.

“They are actually beheading people?” Korra asked shocked. While she had heard about such things from her history lessons as a child, it was different than actually seeing it laid out before her.

“Surprised ?” Kuvira said with a flat voice,  “They said we were grouped with the leader of rebels after all .”

“Yeah but…” Korra shook her head, “ They should be getting a trial and then be put in jail, not just killed!”

“Do you really think Raiko or Suyin are going to let me have a trial ?,” Kuvira gave a Korra a disbelieving look, “ I know that ether death or a lifetime of imprisonment waits for me when we get back.”

“What is that what you think ?" Korra shook her head, "No one is going to kill you or put you away forever.” She looked Kuvira in the eye, “ You're going to have a fair trial.”

“ I didn’t know you cared-”

“This isn't about you. No one should just be locked away and forgotten about, that won’t make them better people.  It just makes them steep in their own hatred and misery. People need second chances, to become better than they were before, to make the world better.”

"You are truly that naive ?" Kuvira shook her head, "I know what I did, and I know what awaits when we return don't try to soften the blow."

“Kuvira-” Korra was cut off as the soldier had moved to their small group and had started calling out names.

“Ralof of Riverwood!”, the soldier called out.

Ralof made his way over to the other group without a backward glance.  "Lokir of Rorikstead!” the soldier continued.  

“ No, I’m not a rebel !”, the Thief started up again, “You can’t do this!” He slammed his shoulder into a soldier who was caught unaware; the Thief started running before the soldier hit the ground.

“You're not going to kill me!”, he yelled out.

“Archers!” The women in steel gave out the order without even looking behind her.

Lokir hit the ground with a hard thump, five arrows protruding from his back as a pool of blood formed around him. He didn’t move.

“ Anyone else feel like running ?” the woman sneered at the group who remained.

These guys really mean to kill everyone here don't they? What kind empire just killed anyone who tried to run? Could these rebels be that bad? The ones that they had shared a cart with had seemed ok to her.  Still, they were differently set to kill everyone here, no amount of arguing was going to do any good. They were going to have to fight their way out. 

While Korra had been mulling that over the soldier noticed the pair of them.  “Wait, you there,” He nodded to Kuvira, “Step forward.”

Kuvira stepped forward without a word.

“Who are you?” the soldier asked.

“Kuvira, ” her voice was utterly empty of emotion.

“Kuvira? A strange name. And do you hail from ….” The soldier looked Kuvira over then added,“ Cyrodiil ?”   

“Yes,” Kuvira said with no hesitation.  

“Alright then. ” the soldier seemed to have no problem and continued to Korra, “Your name? ”

“Korra.” 

“ Right,” he looked her over the same as he had Kuvira, “and you hail from Hammerfell ?”

“Sure?" She took Kuvira's lead and lied, "I, uh, I love it there in Hammerfell!  I-” Korra stopped as Kuvira glared at her. Maybe trying to lie when you were an awful lier was a bad idea.

“You both picked a bad time to come to Skyrim." Luckily the soldier didn't seem to notice, he turned to the officer, “ Captain, what should we do? They're not on the list.”

“Forgot the list,”Captain gave them both a look over, “They go to the block.”

“By your order Captain,” the soldier looked back and frowned. “ I’m sorry, I’ll try to make sure your bodies are returned to your homes .”

“Is that supposed to make us feel better? You are trying to kill us for nothing remember?"  Korra gave him a flat look, “So yeah it doesn't, but it doesn't matter because I’m going to escape and kick your ass.”

“Sure you will. Follow the Captain prisoners.”

Kuvira started to follow, but she stood still for a moment, glaring at the soldier who frowned back until Kuvira kicked Korra’s boot and nodded over toward the other group.

General Tullius stood out in front and waited for the Captain’s nod before walking up to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak,” He began, “ Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne.”

Ulfric grunted his gag.

“You started this war,” Tullius raised his voice “plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."  

Just then a roar was heard, an almost a scream, it echoed down the cliffs and slowly faded. The townspeople started muttering in fear and even a few soldiers cast fearful looks at each other.  

“It’s nothing.” General Tullius’s voice was firm, “ Carry on.”  

“Yes, General Tullius !” came the almost over-enthusiastic response from Captain. She looked over at the young woman in yellow robes standing next to her, “ Give them their last rites.”

The woman nodded and began, “As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you-”

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with," said a young prisoner as he marched forward. “ Come on!”, the man growled “, I don’t got all morning!”

The Captain pushed him down onto the headsman block with her foot, but the man continued on “My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials. Can you say the same?”

Korra had known what they were going to do but seeing the headsmen go to grab his large ax she couldn’t help but try to stop it. She only managed to take two steps before Kuvira stepped in front of her.

“Get out of my way,” Korra whispered in a harsh tone as she tried to step around her, “ I need to stop this!”

“How? By bleeding on those swords?” Kuvira whispered back nodding to the soldiers around them, “You have no bending and no weapons. Your hands are tried, literally and figuratively.”  Korra stopped, and her shoulders slumped. She opened her mouth to speak, but a loud thump cut her off.

The man’s head was gone.

Korra turned her head, her breath caught in her throat as her lungs seemed to freeze in place for a moment. Korra thought she had forgotten how to breathe when just as suddenly they unfroze, and she took a shallow breath, and another and another. Her head started to feel light headed as she couldn't seem to stop.

“Avatar.”

Another shallow breath.

“Korra!”

Korra looked up at Kuvira, still gasping as fast as her lungs could go.

“ Slow, deep breaths. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth.” Kuvira spoke calmly, her face firm as she stared into her eyes. “Your mind may think you can't, but your body knows better.”

Slowly Korra got her breathing back to normal as she made sure to not look in the general direction of the headsmen block.

“Thank you.” Korra said softly, “ I don't know what happened.”

“You just seen two people die right in front of you. Have you seen someone die before? ” Korra wouldn't call Kuvira’s voice soft but it wasn't as firm as before, and she didn't acknowledge her thanks besides a small nod.

“Not really...." She thought of Unalaq. "Not like this. And now I’ve seen two.” Korra brought her tired hands up to rub her forehead, “I don't know why I reacted like that.”

“It’s natural,” Kuvira shrugged, “I’ve seen grown men do the same thing or worse on the battlefield .”

“I guess you're-”

Thump!

Korra jumped, not having seen that another person had kneeled at the block and then lost their head.

“Look at me.” Kuvira voice was firm again, she waited until Korra looked her in the eyes before she continued,“We need to focus and make a plan to get out of this.”

“Right.” Korra took a deep breath, “Right. We are going to need a distraction.”

As they whispered back and forth, Korra came to the conclusion that she was not good at plans. Kuvira seemed to agree as Korra’s plans all were  ‘hit people very hard and then run.’

The Captain was pointing out men and women from the prisoners and one by one they added to the growing pool of blood.  Every few executions were followed by the same unknown roar, it was growing louder and louder each time. While most of the townspeople had gone inside the soldiers gave their Captain more and more worried looks, but she ignored them.     

“Alright well how about this,” Korra whispered to Kuvira, “Whatever is making all that noise is getting closer right? If we can time it right, the soldiers will be distracted, and we can make a run for it.”

“All the way to the gate?,” Kuvira said with doubt, “We would get shot before we got there and if not how would we get it open?”

“Well what's your plan then oh Great Uniter?,” Korra rolled her eyes, “I don't see you coming up with-”

“Next to the Redguard!”

It was only after the soldiers start to step toward her did Korra realize she was 'the redguard.' She slowly walked to the headsman’s block, looking over her shoulder at Kuvira trying to convey her thoughts. 

That last roar had sounded almost right over the mountain so if they timed it right they could make it out of this and then focus on getting home. She stood in the pool of blood of prisoners that had already lost their heads, trying to buy some time, when the Captain gave a hard kick to the back of her knee making her fall. As she looked up to glare at her, she’d seen it. She couldn't look at the details, but she could see that it was some massive beast and that it had just dropped over the top of the mountain and was coming down fast.

Korra let the Captain push her body onto the block. The knees of her pants and front of her shirt became soaked in blood, but she pushed that to the far back of her mind. She looked over her shoulder and past the Captain to Kuvira nodding up to the sky. After Kuvira nodded, she laid her head down. Her face and neck now also covered in blood, she looked up again this time she’d seen the beast over the village, just a large shadow on the clouds.

“ What in Oblivion is that !”, Yelled General Tullius having caught sight of the beast, “It’s in the clouds!”

And then it wasn’t.

The beast landed on the tower; it’s long claws digging into the stone easily. Korra was surprised the tower didn’t collapse; the creature was so large. The beast’s head alone was as big as Naga, and its colossal body was jagged with spikes.  The creature had no front legs and instead used its large wings to grip the tower, reminding Korra of a Wolf Bat.

The headsmen dropped his blood covered ax and began backing away from the tower but before Korra could stand the beast roared so powerfully that it knocked her back down. The clouds above started to turn black and swirl.

Fireballs began to fall from the sky like asteroids, crushing nearby houses. The beast roared again, and Korra thought her eardrums would burst as her vision went blurry.

“Guards, get the townspeople to safety!”

It looked like they had their distraction. Korra slowly got to her feet, her ears still ringing from the effects of the beast’s roars.

“Come on; we won’t get another chance!” Kuvira ran over and grabbed Korra’s arm dragging over her to a nearby stone building. Inside there were a few Stormcloaks, including Ulific and Ralof, standing around. Most of them seem shell-shocked, and all were staring at Ulific.

Korra had to stand still for a moment not wanting to try and keep running with her ringing ears and swimming vision.  

“Jarl Ulfric…. could the legends be true?” asked a pale Ralof.

“Legends don’t burn down villages,” Ulfric answered. “We need to move, now!”

“Right, up through the tower then!,”Ralof turned to Korra and Kuvira “ Come on friends, move!” He then began racing up the tower steps.

Kuvira looked at Korra silently asking her if it was a good idea to climb a tower when a flying beast was attacking, she just shrugged and started up the steps. Kuvira rolled her eyes but followed after them.

Up the stairs were a few other Stormcloaks who had started breaking down the wall closest to a nearby building.   

“We need to move enough stone so we can jump to the other-”

The wall burst inward the crushing some of the Stormcloaks with fallen debris; some injured some dead. The beast looked inside, its eyes shining with malicious intent.When it’s bright ruby eyes met with Korra’s, who froze in surprise, they narrowed, and it started to breathe in and open its mouth.

“Out of the way!”, Kuvira warned as she ran back down the stairs.  

“No shit!” Korra yelled back as she jumped over debris and covered her ears.

When the beast roared a stream of fire shoot out, engulfing a Stormcloak that had been injured with a broken leg by the debris.  And just as suddenly as it appeared the beast was gone again.

Korra looked out the hole the beast had made in the wall; it seemed that it had used the building next to it as a perch and in doing so collapsed the roof.

Ralof gave a Korra shrug, “Nowhere else to go. Think you can make that jump?” He pointed to the building, it’s rough wood still smoldering.

“Me? I’ve done harder,” Korra gave him a smirk as she backed up a bit, careful to not step in the pool of blood from the crushed Stormcloaks.

Korra jumped and landed a little rougher then she had wanted to and then she waited for Kuvira. Hoping that she made it alright in spite of her hurt ribs.

Kuvira landed seconds behind her only letting soft grunt of pain; her landing was much more graceful than hers had been. When she saw Korra's wide eyes, she just smirked.

Ralof yelled from the tower, "Keep going, I have to help the Jarl !" 

Korra nodded, and they started to run out of the building. Standing near was the soldier who had called out names earlier, who looked at them in surprise. “Still alive prisoners ?” The soldier gave them a small smile,“Stay close to me if you want to stay that way.”

“You would be surprised, ” Korra gave the soldier a smirk. “You can cut off our rope if you want to help,” she held up her hands and nodded to Kuvira ’s, “and I won't have kick your ass.”

The soldier hesitated then pulled a dagger from his belt and cut the rope from both their hands.

“There are cave’s under the garrison.” The soldier pointed to the roof of a tall stone building that they could barely see over the tops of the wooden huts. Looked like the garrison was all the way across town. “They led out to the south, not far from the road to Riverwood, you can escape that way .” He handed the dagger to Korra. “I need to the find the General and join in the defense. Good Luck to you both.”  With that, he started off in the direction of where the beast flew.

Staying down as to not be seen Korra and Kuvira waited for the right moment to make a run for it.

“That… thing, something about feels weird,” said Korra.

“That doesn't matter right now, you need to focus.”

She ignored her, “It's eyes... It looked me in the eye and glared at me like it knew me.”  

“It then started to bring down meteors and shooting fire at us.”

“Well, I never said it was friendly .” Korra shook her head. “But your right, what's more, important is that we get to the garrison." The beast had turned away, and since it didn't seem like t was going to leave soon, it was their best bet.  "On the count of three. One … two…. Three !”

They took off running toward the garrison, but the beast became aware of them, and it seemed to start to focus on them, as it kept landing on buildings and shooting fireballs near them more than the soldiers shooting arrows at it. But they had fast legs, faster reflexes and jumped behind the inflammable stone walls making their way through the burning village. 

“I’m starting to think it wants us dead more than anything,” Korra said in between gasping for air. They had ducked behind this wall and were waiting for it to move again. 

“ We won't let it, look the garrison is right there.” Kuvira pointed to the large building 50 feet from where they were.

Korra looked over the wall by jumping and holding the edge. She looked up for the beast but looked like it had gone to the other side of the town preoccupied with the Imperial soldiers. “Now or never!”  They rushed to the door and slammed it shut before the beast could return.

The room looked to be the Imperial Barracks as it was filled with a dozen straw beds each having a small chest sitting in front it. The back corner was walled off with metal bars, Korra could see a sword and shield hanging on the wall inside. There was no door into the building only a large metal gate.  

“ We should find some supplies, who knows how long we could be here.” Kuvira said making her way to the nearest chest.

“Right, I’ll look over- Oh spirits!”

There lying between two of the beds were a dead soldier, a Stormcloak judging from the color of his armor. Korra couldn’t tell how he died, his whole front was a mess of blood.     

“ I never saw a dead body before today, and now I’m losing count of them,” Korra said with a sigh as she closed her eyes 

“You’ll get used to it,” Kuvira put a hand on her shoulder.

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better,” Korra snarled as she jerked away.

Before Kuvira could speak the door slammed open and closed as Ralof burst into the room.

“You made it!,” Ralof said with a smile when he saw them.

“Looks like we are the only ones who did,” Korra said in a flat voice as she looked at the dead Stormcloak.

Ralof looked down at the body and said a small prayer before turning back to pair. “ That ...was definitely a Dragon.” He looked weary.

“A dragon ?” Korra looked over to Kuvira who looked as confused as she did. "That…. thing looked nothing like a dragon!"

Ralof shook his head, “ I've seen the cravings, that was a Dragon. Did you not see it's Thu'um? Dragons living again… It’s the sign of the end times.”

“You sure that thing was a dragon ?” Korra asked.

“What else could have been? ” Ralof sighed. “We’d better get moving.” He nodded to the small chests at the foot of the beds, “ Take whatever you can, they wouldn’t need it anymore. I’ll look about getting this open.” He walked over to the iron gates.

Korra nodded, she and Kuvira started going through the chests, but most of the armor was useless for them both having been made for much larger men.

“If only I had my father’s height,” Korra sighed holding up a steel chest piece that was half the size of her whole body.

“You wouldn't want that heavy armor anyway,” Kuvira said as she dug through another chest. “It would only wear you down. Here take these.” 

“Bracers? Aren’t these for archers? ” She asked even as she started to tie them tight around her forearm.

“Better than nothing.” Kuvira pulled a black fur cloak from the bottom of the chest she was looking through and after looking it over pulled it onto her shoulders.

“I wonder why our bending is gone,” Korra said in a low voice, making sure Ralof couldn’t hear her. “ I don’t feel like I’ve been Chi blocked.”

“We can’t worry about it right now. Have you trained with any weapons ?”

Korra wanted to ask more because surely a bender of Kuvira's skill had to be missing her bending? She still had nightmares about Anon taking her bending, and while it was disquieting for her to have it lose so soon after finally healing to full strength at least she had gotten used to it lost when she had been recovering. Yet Kuvira was showing no signs of caring about it at all. 

Korra pushed it out of her mind, “My father trained me a little in traditional weapons, but I’m no expert.”

“That will have to do.” Kuvira went to the walled off part of the room, “ Looks like there are a few things in here. Luckily it’s unlocked.”

“Here we go !” Korra picked up a wooden shield and after she found the weight acceptable strapped it on her arm.

“ Here take this too, you should be familiar with it?” Kuvira handed her a heavy mace.

“I am. I’ve never used one on a person before,” Korra still took hold of the weapon and tested the weight as well.

“No one said you had to kill anyone,” Kuvira started testing the different swords for herself. Her voice lowered, “ But from what we have seen so far they are more….free with such things than our world, and we must defend ourselves.”

“I know that !” Korra sighed, “ I know.”

“You don’t have to be ok with it now, I don’t think you would ever freeze in a fight .” Kuvira stopped her testing as she now held a hatchet in one hand and short sword in the other. “ Let's see if Ralof made in progress.”

“Are you sure you don’t want a shield?” Tonraq had been clear when they had trained, duel welding looked cool but was much more dangerous than it was worth. He had told her, 'if you have to pick between a sword and a shield, always choose the shield.' 

“No, it would just slow me down. The best defense is to have the better offense.”

Korra started to argue that point, as yes that was true but this wasn't bending if you go hit with mace you were staying down but she heard someone from the other side of the gate.

“ Come on!”  It was the Captain's from before and from the sound armored boots she had others with her.

“It’s the Imperials!” Ralof whispered. “Take cover!”  

“Where? Under the bed,” Korra whispered back while Kuvira rolled her eyes and instead got into a fighting stance.  

“It’s the escaped prisoners!” The Captain snarled at them, quickly pulling her sword.She nodded to one of the soldiers following her, and he drew the chain for the metal gate. Before it could even be opened entirely, she and the other soldier rushed at them.  

“For Ulific and for Skyrim!” Ralof raised his battle ax high, the Captain raised her own sword but  Ralof’s strength was more significant than hers, and she stumbled back, giving him time to bring his ax down again this time between her neck and her armor. She fell with a bloody gasp, eyes staring open unseeing.

The other soldier seeing his Captain go down to the raw strength of Ralof instead turned to Korra and Kuvira, thinking the young women would be easier to take down. He rushed them with his sword held high, Korra simply sidestepped and when the soldier started to turn around smacked him in the face with her wooden shield. He then dropped like a sack of potatoes.  

The last soldier, having not learn anything,  rushed at Ralof who managed to bring his axe up in time. While the soldier’s sword was locked with Ralof, Kuvira came up behind him and brought down her hatchet on the soldier’s shoulder. The soldier’s leather armor blocked most of the damage but not enough to keep him from falling back to the ground. To make sure he didn’t get up anytime soon she then kicked him in the face.

“The Captain should have the skeleton key to the rest of the garrison” Ralof knelt down to her body and patted her down while she and  Kuvira looked uneasy, “ Got it!”

“Let's go then,” Korra said. She made sure not to look at the dead Captain or the two soldiers. She didn’t want to think that they were most likely leaving the two to their deaths.  

“Right let's get out of here before that Dragon brings down this garrison on our heads.” Ralof picked up his massive battle ax and motioned for them to follow him down the hall. Before they could get far, Kuvira stopped them by grabbing Ralof’s arm and jerking him back.

“What is-”

The stone ceiling came crashing down, a stone twice as big as Ralof right where he was standing.

“Thank you, friend.” Ralof’s face was much paler than it had been only a moment ago. Korra, however, looked impressed. She had to ask Kuvira about that, was she still able to 'see' the earth around her? Korra had never been all that good at that skill of earth bending to find out if she could do it in this world.

“ Let’s hope we can reach the caves from here .” Korra pointed to the only door they had seen so far. After Ralof walked in, she leaned toward Kuvira, “ How did you know it was going to come down ?”  

“I can’t bend, but I’m still an earthbender. It’s simple to know when the stone isn’t stable, did the white lotus not teach you ?”  

Korra rolled her eyes and decided to let the small insult to her training go. "I wasn't ever able to sit still enough to be able too." 

Inside was the Kitchen of the garrison, a large fireplace, shelves filled with bottles, a few dozen barrels and rounds cheese as big as Korra’s torso. A few chickens and rabbits were hanging, waiting for someone to skin them. They slowly walked in, not knowing if more soldiers were waiting inside.

“Grap everything useful and let’s move, we need to get to the caves as fast as possible,” Ralof sent an uneasy glance to the stone above his head.  

He walked to a barrel and looked inside,“We should grab these potions. Here this should help your ribs .”  He pushed a small red bottle into the arms of Kuvira. He pulled five bottles out of the barrel in all, three red, a green and a blue. He grabbed a small leather bag that was laying on one of the tables nearby and put the rest of the bottles inside.

“What do those do?” Kuvira gave the bottle an uninterested look. “ If this is a pain reliever I can’t take it now.”  

“mmm?” Ralof looked at Kuvira in confusion before his face lit in understanding, “Oh you have never used a potion before? Understandable I guess, most haven't.”  

 He pointed to the red bottle in her hand, That's a healing potion so it should be able to take care of your ribs, not entirely but enough.”  Ralof opened the small bag again, “This one should give you energy,” he showed them the green bottle, “and this lets you do magic,” and then blue bottle.

“ Magic?” Korra tried not to sound too interested. They were in a new world, after all, those to say there wasn't magic here? The look that Kuvira gave her told her that she was not successful.

“I don’t know how mage stuff works, that's for them at the college,” Ralof was clearly uneasy holding the blue bottle, “but mana potions can fetch you a lot of gold.”

“ I see,” she said disappointedly. After all, If anything could get them back home, it was magic right? She made a note to ask about this college, maybe they could help them.

Kuvira opened the small bottle and held it to her nose. She looked at Korra in question, but she just shrugged, Ralof had seemed trustworthy so far. 

With that, she downed the entire bottle, “ How long does it- Huh.” She straightened to her full height, the first time she could so since she had fallen out her mecha.     

“Did it work ?” Korra asked.

“Yes,” Kuvira did some stretches, “ I feel completely fine.”

“That was a powerful potion. Most can only heal light cuts.” Ralof said.  He pulled the bag onto his back but winced, “I fear I’m still injured from the ambush.”

“Here I’ll carry it.” Korra took care to strap it to her hip so it wouldn’t fall.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kuvira said “ but you have to take the point. We not really well armored.” She nodded to her and Korra blood covered clothes.

“Of course. We should get moving soon, if we can get through the underground caves in good time, we can get to Riverwood by the afternoon.”

“Riverwood?” Korra asked as she ruffled in a cabinet drawer. “ The soldier from before mentioned it.”  

“Hadvar ?” Ralof sounded surprised, “He told you of the caves then ?” At their nods, he huffed and continued. “Riverwood is my village, it is not far from here. My family owns the wood mill there, and I will be happy to see them.” He gave a sigh, “I have not seen my family in mouths. But do not worry friends”, he slapped Kuvira’s back, “I will make sure you have the supplies to continue on your journey. Wherever that may be.”

“Thank you,” Kuvira who looked to be trying her hardest not to stab Ralof for touching her.“We should get going.”  

After walking down the hall for a few minutes with only the sound of small rumblings from above, the group began hearing the sounds of swords hitting shields and yelling.  

Ralof and Korra both charged forward, and with a roll of her eyes, Kuvira followed. The end of the hall opened up into a small room which had two jail cells built into the far wall. It seemed that the three Stormcloaks that had been held inside had used the attack as an opportunity to escape.   Only two Imperial soldiers were fighting them, but even though it was two vs. three, the Stormcloaks seemed to be losing.

As Korra and Ralof rushed in with their weapons out and ready the smaller of the Imperial soldiers brought up both of his hands and held them out in front of the Stormcloakes. To Korra and Kuvira’s surprise, lightning bounded out of the soldier's hands, hitting one of Stormcloaks as he seized up and went down. The Imperial soldier then turned to Ralof and Korra, Ralof held up his ax but that did nothing to stop the lightning, and he was hit in the chest, the force of the bolt made him fall back onto the wall with a thump.He didn’t get back up.

The soldier seeing him go down didn’t keep his lighting him. He quickly turned to Korra as she had started toward, but before she could make it across the room, Kuvira threw her hatchet at the soldier hitting his left palm.When the soldier dropped to his knees and started screaming Korra rushed at him bashing her shield against his face. He fell again, this time quietly.   

Korra turned to the remaining Imperial soldier, he had managed to defeat both Stormcloaks while they were fighting the other soldier but at a cost. He was bleeding heavily from more than a few wounds and seeing that Korra and Kuvira were more than a match for him, dropped his sword and fell to his knees then held his hands up.

“I surrender,” the soldier’s voice shook.“Please, I’m just an assistant have mercy!”

“Kick away your sword,” Korra demanded. She kept her eyes on him, holding ready with her mace in hand. The soldier nodded, doing as she said. Kuvira walked passed her to take her hatchet back and could then plainly see inside the cells, one had bloody rags and small knives the other only containing human bones.

“Yes.... an assistant to the torturer,” Kuvira told her, her face dark and eyes grim. “ I know torture why I see it.”  

“A torturer ?” Korra glared at the man, “I wonder how much mercy you gave them. We should lock him up." She looked at Kuvira, "Grab some rope and-”

“ No!” The torturer pulled a dagger his boot and rushed at Korra who blocked him with her shield and swung her mace, hitting him in the ribs. With a bloody cough, he fell to the floor holding his ribs, which were no doubt broken. After a moment his rattling breath stopped.

Korra just killed her first man, it hadn't hit her yet, it wouldn't until the fighting was over and she was safe. Kuvira started to say something but stopped, no doubt the face she gave her made it clear that she didn’t want to talk about this right now. Later, there would be time later. 

The desire to be home rushed over her, all she wanted right now was to be sitting at the firepit sitting next to Asami and listening to Mako argue with Bolin. She pushed that thought away and looked over to Ralof, who was still on the ground. She could see his chest rise and fall, but his face was ashen. She had no water bending, but then she remembered the potions. Hoping it would be enough, Korra opened her bag, pulled out a red bottle and poured it down Ralof’s throat. He coughed, opened his eyes and looked confused before his eyes focused on Korra’s face.

“Talos be damn ! I hate potions . ” Ralof got slowly to his feet. “ But thank you for it, I’m in your debt.”

“Just glad you are ok.” Korra tried to sound upbeat as Kuvira started picking up things of interest around the room. But there was little here,  just a few gold coins.

“Let's get going then,” Ralof staggered a little but stayed on his feet. Korra held her arm out to help him, but he didn’t acknowledge her just kept walking.   

Luckily they didn’t see any more soldiers on their way out. Korra couldn’t tell how long it took them with no sun to guild them.  She and Kuvira were surprised to see the caves were lit by glowing mushrooms that were growing on the walls. Ralof told them both that was a rare thing to not see them as they grew everywhere that was dark in Skyrim.

They walked in silence, and Korra’s mind wandered, she still didn’t know how time had passed since she and Kuvira had fallen in this world. She found herself thinking of her friends again, they had just gotten to the point where they all be together, there was a dark irony that she was with the person they had come together to fight but she would ignore that, but now she didn’t know how long it would be until she could see them.

Finally, they could see daylight at the end of the cave and after letting her eyes adjust Korra took in the beautiful forest outside. There were flowers of every color, tall green trees, and the cloudless sky made her think of home.  It was warmer than it had been in Halgan and there was no snow on the ground.

“We made it! The road should be off it the left.” Ralof didn’t seem to think anything of the sight of the forest and started walking to the small stone road.

As they walked and walked some more, she thought that right now she missed Naga most of all.

Pushing that to the back of her mind, again, she tried to ask Ralof as many questions about Skyrim as possible without making herself seem crazy. She wondered about mages, but all he knew was that they spent all day reading and they were up north in Winterhold. Lucky he didn’t seem to think anything strange about her questions and Kuvira managed to save her the few times she put her foot in her mouth.

As the sun started to turn red, they finally made it to Riverrun. Ralof had been right to call it a village as there were only about ten buildings, half of which were homes. It reminded Korra and Kuvira both of the small communities in the Earth Kingdom, but luckily this village didn’t seem to be in any trouble.

“Ah, finally made it.” Ralof stopped and chuckled, “Looks just the same as I left it, sorry my friends just reminiscing. Come let us get some food and you some supplies.” He started walking toward the most massive building in town. It was across the river that ran past the village and Korra could hear the sound of wood being cut as they walked past. She realized that this must be the mill Ralof had told them about.

Around the other side of the building there was young woman standing over a wooden fence . She was only a few inches shorter than Ralof making her a head taller than Korra and Kuvira. 

“It’s like being surrounded by giants,” Korra muttered.   

“Gerdur!” Ralof shouted a large smile on his face.

The woman whipped around and yelled back, “Brother!” She quickly pulled him into a hug. “It is good to see you.” She looked around and spoke quietly, “but is it safe for you to be here? We had heard Ulfric had been captured…”

“Gerdur I’m fine.” Ralof sounded like an embarrassed boy and looked away from Korra and Kuvira. “ At least now I am.”

This didn’t reassure Gerdur as she started to look Ralof up and down, “Are you hurt? What has happened?” Only then did she seem to realize Korra and Kuvira were there. Korra gave her an overly large smile.“And who is this? Some of your comrades?”

“Not comrades yet-” Ralof started.

Kuvira raised her eyebrows at 'yet' but as stayed silent when Korra mouthed ‘Not now.’

“-but friends.” He continued. “ I owe I my life in fact. But please Gerdur we must speak in private. The Imperials will be on there the way to Helgen soon.”

“Alright. Come on,” she started walking around the back of the mill where she yelled up into it  “Hod! I need your help with something!”

“What is it, woman? Is Sven drunk again?” Came the annoyed voice from inside the mill.“ Wait is that you Ralof? I’ll be right down.” A large man started to quickly make his way over to them.

The small group then walked down to a small strip of land out of the way of prying ears, the only other people all the way across the river.

“Now Ralof what happen?” Gerdur asked her hands on her hips.

Ralof told them the story of how he and Ulfric were captured then he and Korra told them about the dragon attack of Halgan. Kuvira, however, stood off to the side and said very little.

“You and your friends are welcome to rest here for the night.” Hod clasped Ralof’s shoulder and nodded to both Korra and Kuvira. “I just ask you do me one favor.” Hod sighed, “Please go to Whiterun and tell the Jarl about this dragon. Riverrun has no guards to protect it but seeing as Ralof is…. unwelcomed in the city and you two were the only others who had seen the dragon it falls to you.” Hod held out his hand to Korra, she nodded and shook it in agreement.

“Of course. We don’t know our way around Skyrim but -” Korra started to say before Gerdur interrupted her.

“We have a map that I can give you, as thanks for saving my brother. If you want it ?” Gerdur said as they opened the door to her house.

It was a massive three-story house. The floor that they walked into was an open room with a cooking fire pit and some tables which were full of clutter. Ralof and Hod both headed up the stairs where the bedrooms most likely were.

“Yes, we would love a map, thank you. We can leave for Whiterun tomorrow morning.”  She didn't know if that 'dragon' would attack but Riverwood would no doubt need help if it did. 

“I’ll be in your debt. Come, I’ll give you both something to change into while you sleep and you can sleep here for the night.”

Gerdur led them down into the basement and pulled out two sleeping roll for them and some old clothes for them both. “Thank you again for saving my brother, he means a lot to me.”

“I’m glad we could help.” Korra smiled at her.

“I’ll let you sleep,” Gerdur said as she started up the stairs. “The map and some supplies will be on the table upstairs in the morning,” and with that, she left them alone.

Korra walked to the other side of the room from where Kuvira stood, giving her some privacy as she changed out of her bloody clothes. The clothes were worn a little thin and a little too big but at least they weren’t covered in blood.

“Alright now we're alone.We need to figure out what we’re going to do,” Kuvira said as soon as she was done changing.  

“We are going to warn the….Jarl? The Jarl about the beast. Then I guess we could go to Winterhold, that’s where Roloff said we could find mages. Though I don't know if this worlds magic would be able to help us. Or maybe we should ask someone about monks. If this world has monks, ” Korra picked up an apple and start eating it, taking large bites barely taking the time chew.  

“Do you have no manners ?”  Kuvira ignored Korra’s muffled replay and picked up her own apple, cutting it into pieces with a dagger before eating. “Do you think this Jarl will do anything about this dragon?”

Korra shrugged “I don’t know. I can’t just not tell him if he could help.”

“I suppose.”

“Besides maybe he can point us in the way of someone who can help us get home. There must be people who study the spirit world here. We may not even be the only ones who have traveled through the spirit world to another world.”

“Can’t you try to enter the spirit world to ask the spirits?” Kuvira asked. “You are the bridge to the spirit world after all.”

But Korra shook her head, “ It’s not that simple.” She sighed running her hand through her hair. “Even Aang couldn’t just enter the spirit world without it being solstice. And since I….,” she stopped for a moment to steady herself. “ Since I lost my connection to my past lives there is no one I can ask.”

“I see. Then we could be stuck in this world for a while then.” Kuvira rolled out her roll on the floor and laid down. “Any idea why we can’t bend here?”

Korra sighed again, “ No idea.” She laid out her roll a few feet from Kuvira’s. “It could just be that we aren’t in our world and since there is no bending here we don’t have bending? But that makes no sense because bending shouldn't just disappear, no matter where we are. It has to be our chi, but I don’t feel like I’ve been blocked.”   

“Another thing to think about them about then.”

“If there is even anyone to ask.”

“We should get some sleep if we are going to be walking to Whiterun.” Kuvira rolled over so that her back to Korra.

“Goodnight,”  Kuvira said nothing and Korra rolled her eyes. She went to face the other way to sleep as well but as tried as she was sleep seemed to escape her. She found her mind wandering, to her friends, her parents, Republic City. The soldiers that they had fought. That she tried to push away, better to wonder what was Kuvira’s army doing now that they lost their leader or how was Asami dealing with her father’s death. Finally, after what seemed like hours she fell into a light sleep.

When Kuvira waked her, it seemed like she had just fallen asleep. She wasn’t a morning person to begin with, but Kuvira didn’t care that she couldn’t seem to talk or open her eye’s fully. She pulled on her boots,  slinged her shield across her back, her mace around her hip and took the bag that Ralof gave her yesterday without a word while Kuvira did the same with her hatchet and sword.

Upstairs was empty, but Gerdur had left them a bag filled with supplies; A map of Skyrim, a few gold coins, two filled waterskins, a few apples and two leather wrapped sleeping furs. Kuvira took the bag as Korra looked over the map. Whiterun was the closest city thankfully so they should make it right after sundown if they made a good time. She made a note of Winterhold, but it looked like at least a two-week journey if not more.

"Well, we should get a move on,” Korra’s first words of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Their hike to Whiterun had passed uneventfully, there were no people traveling on the trail down the mountain or the road leading to Whiterun so Korra and Kuvira had only stopped for a moment to eat at lunch at noon. Korra had given up trying to have any kind of conversation with Kuvira, as she had been ignored for the most part. Kuvira had instead spent the day staring out into space with her face blank.

Korra decided to not press her into talking just yet, she knew that sometimes you needed to reflect on your thoughts and actions before talking about them. Considering how much Kuvira had been through in the past few days, attacking Republic City, trying to sacrifice Baatar, their talk in the spirit world….. And that was all before they somehow came to this world!

Forced to use the pasting hours to contemplate, Korra tried to come to terms with all that had happened as well. She wondered what the news outlets were saying of her absence or if her parents knew yet. She hoped her friends were doing well, who knew what Kuvira’s army decided to do with their general gone. Kuvira hadn't been able to tell them of her surrender and Korra didn’t want to try to ask Kuvira if her army would listen to Baatar. She could only hope that without Kuvira there to lead them they would not keep pressing the attack.

She found her mind wandering to Asmi especially often, she could only hope her disappearance wasn't weighing on her too much. She was sure to be having a hard time with the death of her father. They had just found each other again after two long years and Korra knew that their relationship was on the very edge of becoming something more. She decided that it would be something to look forward to when she made it home after all their relationship had only been strengthened by separation before.

By late afternoon they started passing through large farms. They both stared at the strange animals that lived on them, it seemed that ‘horses’ weren't the only strange animal that lived here. Korra waved to the few farmers that she could see from the road but none left their work to speak to them. At dusk, they arrived at a small market that was standing outside the stone walls of Whiterun. There were only a few people left milling around, most of the stalls were packing up for the day.  
“Excuse me ?” Korra asked one of the stall owners, “We aren't from around here. Can you point us in the direction of the Jarl ?”  
“ You want Dragonsreach, up in the Cloud distinct.” The man pointed to the tallest building in Whiterun which was easily seen over the walls.The castle was so large that she could even make out the arches from this distance. “But,” he warned, “the Jarl doesn't take visitors after sundown.”  
Korra frowned, disappointed. “I have something very important to tell him, I need to speak to him now.”  
The stall owner laughed, “ The last time someone had ‘something important’ to tell the Jarl after sundown his housecarl run him though and had him thrown in jail for the night. Best wait for morning.”  
Korra sighed,“You know somewhere we can stay the night then ?”  
“There are a few Inns but the best by far is The Bannered Mare. It’s straight down the road from the gate, you can't miss it.”   
After Korra thanked the man they continued up the path to the front gates. There were wooden towers and walkways where a dozen of armored men and women watched.

“We should be careful, things are tense here.”  
Korra almost jumped, surprised at Kuvira’s voice. It was the first time she had spoken since they had left Riverwood.  
“Why do you say that ?”, she asked curiously. She squinted up at a watchtower, “ Because there are so many guards?”  
Kuvira shook her head. “No, for a city this large this many guard is normal. Look at where they are stationed.” She pointed to the large wooden gates that led to inside the city.“That is where most of the guards at, checking the people coming in and out for weapons or contraband. There are only two guards, too few if this is the only gate. Yet there are at least a dozen on the wall. They aren't worried about individual people coming in the city as much as they are a large force.”  
Korra nodded, “ Right the civil war…. Tensions will be high around here. ”  
The two guards at the gate looked at them briefly, taking in their old secondhand clothes and beaten weapons and nodded them in without a word.

“Well,” Korra took in the dark street, unable to truly take in the city besides the torch lit stone path. “Looks like we won't be sightseeing today. Let's get to the Inn, I could go for some hot food.”

They passed down dark streets, most people were already inside their homes so they didn't past any pedestrians. As they came to the end of the stone path there would be there was an Inn, just as the stall owner said.

“Wait,” Korra squinted at the sign hanging on the building, it showed a man carrying a banner while riding on a horse. “That’s a horse right?” She waited on Kuvira’s nod before asking, “Then….What’s a mare? Is it a special kind of horse? ”  
“Don’t ask me. I don’t know any more about these animals than you do.”   
“....Weird.”

The stall owner wasn't the only person in Whiterun that thought the Bannered Mare was the best Inn in town, almost every chair inside was filled. No one gave them a second look as they passed, which was new for them both. They made their way over to the large counter behind where a middle age woman gave them a smile as she cleaned a mug.  
“ Come on in. Haven't seen you around before, the name’s Hulda. You travelers? ”  
Korra laughed, “ You could say that. We were wondering if we could rent a room for a night?  
“Ten gold for the night and for ten more you both get a bowl of hot stew.”   
“We’ll take it.”  
“Take a seat by the fire, I'll send Saadia over for your stew, your room will be up to the stairs, the last door on the right. You can head on up whenever you're ready. Need anything else, just let me know."

They went to the two of the few empty chairs by the large fire. “Ughhh I had missed chairs,” Korra sighed. She draped herself over the chair, one leg over the armrest. Kuvira ignored her as she sat in her own chair a little more gracefully. Before Korra could continue a young woman, Saadia she assumed, stepped in front of them, holding two large bowls.  
“ I believe you ordered the stew ?”

“Oh, thanks!” Korra took the bowl and started stuffing her mouth full. Surprisingly not making a mess of herself sitting the way she was.  
“Well someone is hungry,” Saadia blinked in surprise.  
“It’s been a long day,” Kuvira said.  
Saadia laughed, “Let me know if you want anything else.”

When Saadia left Kuvira turned away Korra. Knowing that she wasn’t going to be talking with Kuvira Korra decided to instead listen to the chatter around them. Most were talking about Helgen, which was unsurprising. She learned that many didn’t really believe that a dragon had attacked and that no one had an answer on who had lived either. She heard five people say that General Tullius and Ulfric were both dead while three said only Tullius made it out and two men were ready to fight over if Ulfric was High King now that Tullius was gone.

Korra realized only they were probably some of the few people who knew anything about what r happened at Helgen when she heard someone insist that Helgen had been destroyed by Giant Mud Crabs. After fighting back a yawn she decided that was enough eavesdropping for one night.  
“Come on let's head up.”

Korra hadn’t realized that she was tried as she was until she stood. Their hike, Helgen, her fight with Kuvira mixed with the fact she hadn’t gotten much sleep at all in Riverwood made her vision swim for a moment. Korra, being Korra, ignored it and tried to walk to the stairs anyway. She stumbled but didn’t right herself in time before she stumbled into the women in front of her. This wouldn’t have been so bad except for the fact that Skyrim was filled with much taller people than herself so her head went right into the woman’s armored chest.

Before Korra could apologize the woman pushed her back as she glared at her before growling, "Keep walking, soft-gut. I'm more woman than you can handle."  
“Who are you calling soft-gut?” Korra was never one to step down even if she had no idea what soft-gut meant or that the only reason she stumbled in the first place was that she was bone tired, so she glared right back. Before she could say more Kuvira grabbed her arm and started dragging her up the stairs. She kept her glare on the larger woman until they turn down the hall.  
“I could have taken her. Jerk, ” Korra grumbled.   
“Yes you probably could but let’s not get kicked out of the inn we just paid for.”

Their room wasn’t large, there was only one large bed and a dresser took up most of the room. But while small it was clean plus there was a bowl of apples and bottles of water sitting on the dresser.  
“I’ll take the floor ?” Korra started unstrapping her shield from her back and her mace from her belt. “I know your ribs are mostly healed but sleeping on the floor won’t be good for them.”  
“Unless you will be sleeping under the bed there is no room on the floor,” Kuvira nodded at the very small amount of floor space as she took her own weapons off.

“Right….” She rubbed the back of her head. “So sharing it is?”  
Kuvira nodded and laid down on the far side of the bed“ Goodnight.”  
“Wait!”  
Kuvira sighed, “Yes.”  
“Listen...” Korra lifted herself onto the dresser. “ I know that it’s been a long few days and I want to go to sleep too but we need to talk.”  
Kuvira sat up against the headboard, “I told you that you had my total surrender and I meant it. ”  
“I know that.” Korra sighed, “But now we are in this strange world with no one that knows us. They don’t even know what the Avatar is! I don’t know how long we could be here, could be months.” She didn’t acknowledge that it could be forever. Korra forced herself to brighten, “So I figured that while we’re here I could try and help you rebalance yourself.”  
“.....What do you mean?”

“You aren't evil Kuvira. Misguided yes and more than a little power hungry by the end but you are no Fire Lord Sozin. There’s good in you, I know it.”  
“Don’t patronize me, I know that I did terrible things.”  
“You risked your life for my father, an evil person won’t have done that.”  
Kuvira looked away and huffed, “ If that’s the only reason you think-”

Korra stopped her, “It’s not.” She leaned against the wall behind her, looked at her knees. After a moment she spoke, voice hesitant, “ If I had stopped Zaheer sooner or if I had tried to help you bring order to the Earth Kingdom instead of disappearing ... ” She sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I can’t blame you for how all this started. The fact that you realized that you were wrong in attacking Republic City means a lot.”

“I should rot for what I did and you know it .” Kuvira sounded defeated.   
“I’m not saying that you shouldn’t be punished for what you did but spending your life in prison won’t help anyone.” Korra looked up at Kuvira, her face set with determination. “You growing as a person and wanting to help who you hurt sounds better to me. ”  
“You really think that people will accept my help ?”  
Korra shrugged, “Maybe not anytime soon but in time? Yes. After all, Fire Lord Zuko chased Aang around the world, but he turned around and became a great world leader for decades. You did a lot of good for the Earth Kingdom and people will remember that.”  
“Thank you,” Kuvira said quietly.   
“Mmm?”  
“For believing in me, I know that Su or Baatar will never-” Kuvira cut herself off. “I know that I won’t have much support when I get back.”  
“I can’t speak for them but I know that you have the potential to redeem yourself. There’s always hope, never forget that.”  
“Did you mean what you said in Helgen? I heard how the Red Lotus was held when I was Captain.”  
“I meant what I said.” Korra’s face hardened. “Those prisons do nothing but breed hatred. There are people out there that nothing that can change, like Zaheer, but that’s not a reason to put them in the Hundred Year war era cells like that. It’s cruel.”  
“I did more than they did when they were locked away,” Kuvira pointed out. “ I tried to kill you more than once and I had to have killed more than a few citizens in my attack on the city.”  
Korra nodded, “But that shouldn’t mean just letting you rot alone for the rest of your life.” She started to say more but yawned loudly instead.

“My ‘rebalancing’ will have to continue later, we’re both ready for some rest.” Kuvira laid back down, scooting over to make room for her on the large bed.  
“Right.” Korra hopped down from the dresser and laid down carefully on the bed, on the very edge .“Goodnight Kuvira.” She held herself stiffly on her back, she hadn’t shared a bed with anyone for some time. She knew she felt awkward but tried to ignore it. There were a million other things she needed to worry about besides her awkwardness.  
“Goodnight.” Korra decided to not ask why Kuvira sounded so amused and turned on her side, facing away from her.

She slept deeply and no dreams or nightmares haunted her. When the light started to shine on her face that morning she thankfully felt more rested than she had the day before. Knowing that they had things to do she started to rise out of bed, she looked over to see Kuvira still asleep. Her hair was a mess and there was a little bit of drool on the side of her face.

‘Funny….’ Korra thought to herself. ‘She doesn’t look that much older than me when she’s sleeping.’   
Deciding that she would let Kuvira sleep in, she tried to tame her own hair, put on her boots, and after picking up an apple from bowl headed downstairs.

Munching on her apple Korra looked around, the Bannered Mare was much quieter in the early morning than it had been the night before. Only a few chairs were taken and the large fire had burned down to embers. For a moment Korra thought that Hulda had never gone to sleep as she still stood at the counter cleaning a mug before realizing that she wore different clothes.  
“How mugs are there that you're still cleaning them?” Korra joked as she sat on a stool.  
The woman laughed, “ My work is never done. What can I get you ?”  
“I need to speak to the Jarl. How would I go about doing that ?”  
“Jarl Balgruuf usually takes visitors if they have a good reason. He stopped taking them yesterday though.” Hulda dropped her voice, “They say that he got a letter from both the Empire and the Stormcloaks about Helgen and a dragon.”  
“I see-”  
“How many times do I have to tell you ?,” The woman that sat a few stools down from Korra said in a loud annoyed voice to the young man next to her. Korra remembered him from last night, he had played the flute and had sung a song, badly, while they had eaten. “I've got a hungry daughter to feed Mikael! I’m not interested in anything other than providing for her,” The women continued.  
“I’ll conquer you as a true Nord conquers any harsh beast my fiery Carlotta,” Mikael said leaning against the counter. Korra couldn’t see his face but it sounded like he had a creepy smile on it.   
Disgusted she stood and tapped on his shoulder. Sure enough, the smile on his face gave her the creeps.  
“She said to leave her alone.” Korra jammed her finger at Mikael’s chest, happy to see that smile drop off his face.   
“What did you just say?” He sneered, “ All I heard was the sound of jealousy.”  
“Last chance. Back off.”  
“Ha! Carlotta will be mine and there -”  
Mikael got cut off by Korra’s fist. Luckily for him, she hadn’t used her full strength so he just stumbled back holding his nose instead of him falling to the floor with a broken jaw.  
He threw a punch but compared to the people Korra was used to fighting with it was laughable. She easily sidestepped and let him overreach before grabbing his arm and the back of his head. She then slammed him face first against the countertop so that he faced the shocked Carlotta.  
“Now what do you say ?”  
“....Sorry?”  
“Good.” Korra released him. He jumped back from her quickly. “Now are you going to be bothering her or any other woman again ?”  
“No, gods no. On my honor, you won't have to worry about me ever again.” Mikael quickly turned and ran out the door.  
“ I can’t believe you managed to convinced that lute player to stop chasing me." Carlotta smiled at her.  
“Good on you,” Hulda told her. “Mikael was getting worse by the day. The boy thought he was a god's gift given to women.”  
“I best be going. Hulda let me know if you need to change your order. ” Carlotta stood and turned to Korra. “Oh and please stop by my stall later so I can repay you.”  
“Oh there is no need,” She held her hands up. “ That’s what the Av- umm what I do! No need to pay me.”  
“It’s the least I can do,” Carlotta put her hand on Korra’s arm and smiled. “ Please.”  
“Oh...ummm ok ?”  
Carlotta laughed and left, Korra was still blushing when the door to the Bannered Mare closed.  
“Would you like some breakfast ?” Hulda asked. “Two sweet rolls for one gold since you gave me a show this morning.”   
“Sure.”  
Korra didn’t wait to eat hers, she started eating it as she walked up the stairs. She hadn’t got to chance to eat any sweets while dealing with Kuvira and she didn’t have the money while traveling on her own so the sweet roll was a welcomed treat. She was licking the icing from her fingers when she reached their door.   
“Kuvira got you a sweet roll.”   
Kuvira sat on the bed, pulling on her boot. Unlike Korra who had only put on her boots and ran her fingers through her hair, she was completely ready for the day. Her hair wasn’t down but instead, she had it in one long braid. She had already had her belt with her weapons tied to her hip and her fur cloak tried around her shoulders.   
“Oh thank you.” Kuvira looked at the sweet roll like she was trying very hard to not be disguised.  
Korra raised her eyebrows. “Let me guess…. not a fan of sweets?”   
“I never really had sweet tooth.You can keep it if you want. ”   
“Alright,” Korra bit into the other roll and continued, “I’m sure Hulda has more stuff downstairs if you want something other than apples.”  
Kuvira pinched her nose.“Please don’t speak with your mouth full. I’m heading downstairs. We’ll head out whenever you're ready.”

Korra nodded, her mouth was full. After Kuvira had left and she licked her fingers clean again she went about getting ready. She put her own belt on and put her mace through the metal ring tied to it. After that she strapped her shield to her back, jumping a little to make sure it was on right. She was more thankful than ever that her father had taught her about using a shield and a few weapons, plus she had started to put more time on training fighting with nonbending styles ever since Amon. She missed bending, it was a part of her but it softens the blow of it just a little.

She could remember hiding behind the door while her parents demanded that she be taught her culture. She had been denied spending time with her parents and denied learning how to live in the South. Her parents knew the importance of her training but they didn't want their only daughter to know nothing about where she came from or who her people were. The White Lotus tried to argue that as the Avatar she shouldn’t be influenced too much by one nation. That the Avatar only belonged to the world. If it wasn’t for Katara, who said that Aang never forgot his air temple roots so why shouldn't Korra get a chance to learn hers, she wouldn’t have trained with her father or mother at all. They had set aside a day every few weeks for a ‘cultural class’ and these ‘classes’ were some of her fondest she had of her parents.

She had been fourteen when her father taught her the basic forms of using a shield and the other traditional Water Tribe weapons like the spear or the scimitar. She had asked to train with the boomerang and club because of the stories that Katara told her of her brother but while she had loved using a club she never got too good with the boomerang. Her father loved to tell the story of how she hit him in back of the head from 50 feet away around the dinner table once a month.  
The shield that they had used all those years ago had been much lighter than the one she carried because , as with most traditional Water Tribe weapons, they hadn’t been made with wood or metal but instead with layers of hardened hide and bone. While it was heavier she found the principles were the same as was carrying a mace instead of a club. Korra doubted a club would do her much good if she was fighting a heavy armored person and she didn’t want to have to smash their heads in.

Korra pulled herself from her thoughts, reminding herself that she needed to meet Kuvira downstairs. Still, the thought of having to kill others lingered as she made her way downstairs before Kuvira’s voice distracted her.  
“What do you mean she punched someone ?”  
“I can explain that!” Korra rushed over to where Kuvira and Hulda were talking. “ He was being gross and won’t stop so I...punched him. ”  
“I thought I told you to not fight anyone ?”  
“He was being gross!”  
“We can’t start brawling with people, we could get kicked out of the Inn!”  
“Hulda wasn’t mad though!” Korra quickly turned to Hulda. “Were you Hulda?”  
“Gods no ,Mikael had it coming. Just glad that no one killed him, he’s an annoyance but a decent bard.”  
Korra beamed at her.  
Kuvira sighed, “Let's go talk to the Jarl.”   
“There’s Dragonsreach,” Korra pointed when they exited the Bannered Mare. The building was easily seen over the tops of the other buildings. It was still early so the marketplace in front of the Inn was still empty. Whiterun was a beautiful city, Korra realized. The buildings looked so different from anything she was used too. The closest being maybe being Classic Fire Nation style with their large sloping roofs. None of the buildings here had the bright red paint seen in the Fire Nation instead the only paint was a light cream color on the shingles.

As they walked up a set of stone steps Korra told her of what Hulda told her about Jarl Balgruuf.  
“So the word is getting around about the dragon,” Kuvira mused.  
“But no one knows for sure what happened in Helgen yet. Sounds like not many people made it out.” Korra didn’t want to think about that.   
“Or it could be that neither the Empire or the Stormcloaks want the other to know that they made it out so they are having their followers keep quiet about it.”

After making their way up the steps there was a courtyard with a very large tree standing in the middle. There were many more people milling about up here and children running around playing with wooden swords.  
“I like Whiterun,” Korra said. “ It seems kinda….homely.”  
Just then across the courtyard, a man wearing long robes started shouting, “Talos the mighty! Talos the unerring! Talos the unassailable! To you we give praise! We are but maggots, writhing in the filth of our own corruption!”

Kuvira looked at her with her eyebrows raised, “Homely huh?”  
“Besides that guy.” Korra could only stare at the man, she wasn’t sure who he was shouting at as no one stopped to listen or even looked at him. He didn't seem to care he was being ignored as he kept going. They decided to follow the lead of the locals and ignore him as well. As they climbed the stairs leading to Dragonsreach, Korra made note of the fact according to this angry man the war started over someone called Talos.  
Before they made it over the bridge to the large doors of Dragonsreach they were stopped by a guard stepping in front of them. “Halt, the Jarl is not taking any visitors today.”

“We have come from Riverwood with something important to tell him and lives are in danger! ”  
The guard sounded like he couldn’t care less. “Orders are orders. No visitors.”  
Korra glared at him before she could say anything Kuvira stepped forward.  
“We would like your name then,” Kuvira said.  
“My name ?” The guard said surprised. “What for ?”  
“So that when your Jarl asks why so many people died in Riverwood I can tell him that you would not let us in when we had had news.”  
“Wait, wait.” The guard stammered, “I’ll let you in but you’ll keep me out of your mouth alright ?” He nodded to the door, “Go on in. If you try anything Irileth will put a stop to it anyway.”  
“Thank you,” Kuvira griped Korra’s arm and started dragging her along.  
“Whiterun is nice but it’s also filled with jerks,” Korra muttered.  
“You should try to talk your way out instead of yelling at people.”  
Korra rolled her eyes, “Like you’ll one to talk. Bolin did send me some letters from your campaign in the Earth Kingdom you know.”  
“Did he ?”  
“Well it was only a few and he’s not…. the best writer.” Korra pushed open the large doors.  
The inside of Dragonsreach reminded Korra of the Earth Queen’s great hall. The hall before them was tall, tall enough that there was still space to spare between the 2nd-floor balcony and ceiling. Two massive tables took up much of the room and although they sat empty, they had been set with silver cups and plates readily for any guests. On the other side of the room sat a throne and although not as massive as the Earth Queen’s had been it had a large skull hanging above it.

Korra thought that was more impressive.

Before they could make it halfway through the hall an armored elf woman, at least that's what Korra thought that's what she was, stepped in front of them with her sword drawn.  
“What is the meaning of this interruption?” She said, eyeing their weapons. “I told the guards myself that Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors.”  
“No need for that.” Korra held her hands up. “We just came to tell the Jarl about the attack on Helgen.” This seems to catch the woman’s attention. “It really was attacked by a dragon and now Riverwood is in danger.”  
After a moment the elf slid her sword back into its scabbard. “Well, that explains why the guards let you in.” She motioned for them to follow her further into the great hall. “Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak with you personally.”  
“Who are you exactly ?” Korra was curious about the elf, seeing that she hadn’t gotten a good look at any of those who were at Helgen. Ralof had been distrustful of them but she didn’t know how much of that was bias or not.  
“My name is Irileth. I am the Jarl’s housecarl.”   
“Housecarl? What does that mean ?”  
“I have sworn to protect the Jarl and everything he calls his.” Irileth led them past the throne where Kuvira and Korra both stopped for a moment looking up at the massive skull.  
When it had been alive the beast had eyes the size of dinner plates and teeth the size of daggers. Its large horns were as long as Korra was tall.   
“That was one big dragon,” Kuvira said in a whisper.  
“Zuko once told me that the ancient dragons had fangs as big as him.”  
“And people hunted them? For fun ?”  
“Well to be fair they never managed to kill Ran and Shaw. Come on, Irileth don’t seem like the patient type.”  
They left the skull and quickly followed Irileth up the stairway beside the throne.  
There at the top step stood Irileth, who true to Korra’s words, seemed annoyed at them. “Keep your weapons sheathed in the Jarl's presence and remember,” she gripped her sword, “I've got my eyes on you."  
Upstairs was the Jarl’s war planning room. Long banners with a golden horse hanged from the tall ceiling all the way to the floor. There were large maps hanging on the walls with Whiterun’s borders marked out carefully. In the middle of the room sat a large table, it too was covered with maps. The largest had small red and blue flags placed on it.  
There were two men standing at the table. One was of slight build and looked nervously at them as they approached. The other man was larger and had much finer clothes that were lined with fur, the way he held himself told Korra immediately that he was the Jarl.  
The gold gem studded circlet he wore also helped.  
The Jarl straighten upon seeing them. “So you were at Helgen …..You saw this dragon with your own eyes ?”  
Korra nodded, “And it was flying toward Riverwood.”  
Balgruuf paled. “By Ysmir,” He muttered. “Irileth was right ! What do you say now, Proventus ?” He asked the man next to him. “Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?”  
Irileth spoke up, “My lord we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It’s in the most immediate danger if that dragon is lurking in the mountains….”  
“It would destroy the village in moments,” Korra said. “We saw it destroy Helgen in a matter of hours.”  
“The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation !” Proventus shook his head. “He’ll assume we’re preparing to join Ulfric’s side and attack him!”  
“But if you don't your people could die.” Korra was surprised to hear so much venom in Kuvira’s voice.  
“Trade with Falkreath is too-”  
“Enough!” The Jarl held his hand up, silencing Proventus.“ I'll not stand by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people. Ireleth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once.”  
“Yes my lord,” Ireleth nodded and left down the stairs without another word.   
“If you’ll excuse me,” Proventus sounded offended but trying to hide it, “I’ll return to my duties.”  
Balgruuf waved him away, “That would be best.”  
The Jarl turned his attention to them, “Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it.”  
“I’m just glad the people of Riverwood are protected.”  
“Still,” Balgruuf said looking thoughtful. “I’ll have Proventus write you a letter for the armorer as a token of my esteem.”   
“We actually had wondered if you may help us with something?”  
“What flavor do you ask ?”  
“Well, it’s not as much a favor as we were wondering if you can point us in the way of someone who knows about the Spirit World ?”  
“Spirit World ?” Korra’s hope that he could help them was fading fast at the complete confusion on the Jarl’s face. “Do you mean Sovngarde?”  
“What’s Sovngarde ?” Now it was Korra’s turn to be confused.  
“It is where nords that have proven their mettle in battle arrive after their deaths.”  
“That sounds kinda right ?” Korra tried again, “But the Spirit World is more than just an afterlife. Do you know of anyone who knows about spirits?”  
Unfortunately, the Jarl shook his head. “ I am afraid that you would be best off going to the college. My Court Wizard Farengar may be able to help you with that at least.”

Jarl Balgruuf passed for a moment seemly remembering something. “There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone with your particular talents.”  
“Oh ? And what talents are those?” Kuvira asked.  
“Not getting killed by a dragon. Farengar had started looking into a matter related to these dragons since the rumors started and have been asking me for the coin to hire someone to help him.”

Balgruuf led them back down the stairs to a study off to the side of the great hall. The room was small and a large desk that sat in the middle of the room; covered with scrolls, books, and blue crystals, it took up most of the room. A man wearing blue robes with his hood up stood over it, muttering to himself.  
“Farengar,” The man looked up in surprise. “I think I’ve found some who can help you with your dragon project .”

The Jarl waved at Korra and Kuvira. “Go ahead and fill them in with all the details.” Balgruuf turned to leave but then added, “ Remember to head to the armory after. I’m sure you two would like some new armor.”

“I never even had old armor,” Korra told Kuvira, “ I don’t need new armor.”  
“You do actually, but even if you didn’t he would take it as an insult if you didn’t take it.”   
Farengar interrupted, “So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? …. yes I could use someone to find something for me.”  
“Find something ?” Korra asked as she crossed her arms. “Why do you need to hire someone to find something for you, can’t you do it ?”   
“Well, when I say find, I really mean delve into a few dangerous ruins in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually exist.”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“So you need someone to do your dirty work for you is what you mean?” Kuvira glared at him.  
“Again why can’t you do this ?” she asked.  
He held his hands up, “I’m a court wizard, I can’t just go off into ancient burial sites.” His voice sounded a little disappointed about it.  
“How does this fit into the dragon's ?” She asked.  
“Ah, no mere brute mercenaries,” Kuvira glared got even colder. “But thinkers! You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons - where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?"  
“ And whatever it is that you want us to find, it tells you that ?”  
“Well, it….it should.” All of Farengar’s confidence that had been with him during his little speech had gone just as fast as it had come. "I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in one of the ancient tombs- a 'Dragonstone,' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites.”  
“One of? You don’t even know which one?” Korra didn't think it was possible but Kuvira’s glare had intensified.  
“Well….No. But,” he added quickly at Korra’s glare, “I have studied and have thus marked all the most likely sites where such a thing could be.”  
“ And you want us to what ?” Korra put her hands on her hips, “ Travel all over just to look for some rock?”  
“The stone should be the key to unlock why the dragons have come back,” Farengar urged. “ I have my sources-” Korra scuffed, “reliable sources, that tell me of the importance of this map.”  
“I guess we can try to find this stone then,”Korra sighed. “If you answer some questions for us.”  
“Questions? What of ?”  
“I was wondering if you knew of the spirit world ?”   
“The spirit world? Perhaps you speak of Sovngarde?”  
“No,” Korra stopped for a moment trying to think of how to describe just what the spirit world was. “The spirit world is more than the afterlife. It has beings residing there, spirits. Things that aren't human. It’s uh….connected to the living world but…. it’s different ?”  
“I thought you knew most about this kind of thing,” Kuvira asked in a whisper while Farengar ‘mmm’ to himself in thought.  
“I’m not the most spiritual of the Avatar’s alright? There is a reason why I couldn’t airbend or go into the Avatar State for so long,” Korra hissed back.  
“Beings you say ?” Farengar mused. “Have you been to this….spirit world yourself ?”  
“Uh, yes ?” Korra answered, worried now that somehow this would end with her and Kuvira being locked away to be studied but instead, Farengar seemed delighted.  
“You really are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me,” Farengar said beaming at the pair of them. “This ‘spirit world’ sounds to be a different plane, how did you stumble upon it?”  
“Accident ?,” Korra badly lied.  
He didn't seem to notice though, too involved in thought. “Portals have been known to open to different planes on their own , though rarely.”  
“We were wondering if you could help us get back actually.”  
“I’m surprised! Most don't find other planes very pleasant but I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” Farengar shook his head, “No, my field of study was always the destruction branch of magic.”  
Korra refused to give up so easily. “What about this collage I keep hearing about? Could someone there help us?”  
“Perhaps ….but you would have to enter the school first and I’m afraid that after... the event a few years back and with this war, they aren’t letting anyone in.”   
Korra shrugged and said to Kuvira, “Guess we’ll have to make them let us in.”  
Farengar chuckled, “ Yes if you want to be killed by the college gatekeeper, that’s exactly what you know to do.”  
Korra threw her hands up,“There has to be some way in that doesn’t involve killing people!”   
“I can sponsor you for entry….”  
“Let me guess,” Kuvira crossed her arms, “ If we find your stone first.”  
“A favor for a favor.” Farengar held his hand out to Korra, “What do you say ?”  
She looked at his hand then Kuvira, who after a moment nodded, and took his hand. “Fine,” Farengar winced at the strength of her grip, “We’ll find your rock.”   
“Yes well,” he rubbed his hand, “I’ll start getting the map of ancient tombs together. I believe you should speak to the Jarl, he can give you the supplies you need for the ordeal.”  
“Are you sure about this ?” Kuvira asked her after they stepped out of the study. They were in the great hall so she could see Balgruuf sitting on his throne and others that had started to sit at the long tables but they were far enough that no one could hear them.   
“What are our other options?” She sighed. “If what he said about the college is right then we can’t just walk in.”  
“But how long is it going to take to find this stone ?”  
“Who knows? We’ll have to see this map that Farengar brings us. If any of this ‘tombs’ are by the college we’ll stop there and see for ourselves. Besides,” Korra lowered her voice, “ I think that dragon had something to do with us coming here.”  
“It could have been a coincidence,” Kuvira didn’t seem to believe that herself.   
“Maybe,” Korra walked forward to the throne, “ Knowing my luck though I doubt it.”  
“ Have you spoken with Farengar?,” the Jarl asked as they approached.  
“Yes, he said that he would be putting together a map for us to find this dragonstone for him.”  
Balgruuf nodded, “This is a priority now. Anything that will help us fight this dragon or dragons…”He ran his hand through his beard. “We need it, quickly. Along with armor, I will have Proventus secure your supplies for your journey. Take a seat at the table, he will be telling you the details once he comes back from visiting his daughter. Succeed at this, and you will be rewarded. Whiterun will be in your debt.”  
“Thank you, Jarl.” Korra bowed and they took seats at one of the long tables far from the other few people that were eating lunch.  
“Is it wrong that I’m a little offended about being bribed? ” She wondered out loud. She helped herself to the food that had been sat on the table. As she bit a large piece of meat, some kind of roast, she realized that she didn’t actually know what kind of animal it was. She shrugged and took another bite.  
“This place doesn’t have an Avatar remember ?” Kuvira had instead chosen the stew. “To them, you are just some person that wants to help.”  
“I guess, I just not used to people trying to pay me for stuff.”  
“Since we are going to be here for a while I would get used to it.”  
“There you are,” Proventus was in a better mood than when he had left that morning. “I have made arrangements for some armor to be given to you and the rest of your supplies will be ready for you tomorrow morning for your departure.”  
“We are leaving so soon ?”Korra thought they would have a few days of rest before they had to travel.  
“This matter is important to the Jarl so he wishes it to be done as fast as possible. As such the Jarl has arranged for you to stay here in Dragonsreach tonight in payment for your services though they wouldn’t be ready until this evening. The armor will be expecting you soon as well.  
Now excuse me I have work to do.” With that Proventus nodded to them both and walked away from the banquet tables.  
“Thanks !” Korra rolled her eyes. “ That guy is a bit of a jerk.”

“I’ve never worn armor before,” Korra mused as they stepped inside the armory of Dragonsreach. Inside there were weapons and armor of all kinds hanging on the walls.  
“With no bending, we’re going to need the protection.”  
“It’ll just get in the way, wouldn’t it? I have to be able to move when I’m fighting.”  
“If we had our bending I would agree but we don’t. We are going to fighting against people with weapons not benders,” Kuvira argued. “We have to make sure that the armor we get is flexible but still strong enough to give us some protection .”  
Korra shrugged, looking different shields. “I’ll have to follow your lead on it. What happened to your armor? It was missing when we got to Halgen.”  
“The Stormcloaks stole it.” Kuvira huffed, “I designed and made that armor myself. It saved my life more than once. That is why I know you're going to need some. ”  
Korra started wondering, “Maybe some cool heavy metal armor.” She went over to look at a black set of metal armor setting against the wall.

“That’s a little more than what the Jarl is paying for,” said a woman from the back doorway, she sounded amused. She was wearing the same armor with the golden slash that all the guards wore through her’s was in better condition than most. “You have good taste though.”  
“I’m Korra and she’s Kuvira,” she shook the woman’s hand. “You are in charge of getting us armor?”  
“Name’s Lydia. And then besides the full sets of armor for the both of you, I’m to give your weapons a sharpening as well .” She looked at Kuvira’s steel sword and hatchet. “These should sharpen up fine leave them on the counter when you leave and I’ll have it sent up when it’s ready in the morning.” Next, she turned to look at Korra’s mace and wooden shield. She shook her head, “ Should look about replacing those though. Not much anyone can do with iron and old wood. I tell you what, the guards should have a steel mace and a kite shield lying around that I’ll trade to you. I’ll count it with the expenses.”  
Korra thought it over before shrugging, “Sure.” 

“Now what is it that you're looking for? The Jarl said anything reasonable but unless you go for that armor,” Lydia waved to the armor set Korra had been looking at, “ You should be fine. Now heavy or light ?” From there she asked question after question, how they fought, how much they fought, how much they knew about armor maintenance and so on. Finally, after she took some measurements, she let them free with a reminder to leave their weapons.

“We have a little bit of time before they said dinner was to be served maybe we should see the city?” Korra asked Kuvira. She seemed in a better mood than she had been yesterday and she looked like she enjoyed talking to Lydia about different kinds and types of armor. Korra was glad someone did.  
“We should prepare for finding the Dragonstone. We should speak to Farengar again, see what he knows.”  
“I don’t think Farengar knows anything, he seems like he couldn’t find his own nose.”  
Kuvira hummed in agreement, “But we have no better leads.”

And that is how Korra found herself actually studying for the first time in a very long time  
.They had gone to Farengar's study and he had been a little too happy to get them all his books on Nordic ruins. Korra began getting bored with those after the first hour seeing as that all the books said the same thing.

There were puzzles in some ruins and walking dead in all Nordic ruins. Don’t go down into one unless you want to die.

So Korra asked him for a different topic to read about namely, portals into other planes. This much smaller stack of books had very little to say about how to get to other planes and more about how if you get to another plane you were probably going to die. She found it hard to follow what most of these books were saying as they were much harder to read than the ones that Farengar had on ruins. The most writers of these books referenced to many things that Korra had never heard of before. Finally after a few hours of not understanding every third word she let her head fall to the desk with a loud thud.

“Nothing useful ?” Kuvira hasn't even looked up from her own book on plant life in Skyrim.  
“There’s nothing here about the Spirit World.” Korra also didn’t raise her head so she was speaking to the desk instead of Kuvira’s face.  
“Well,” Kuvira closed her book. “What did you learn ?”  
She lifted her head but barely. “There’s a thing call Oblivion where groups of spirits called Daedra live and it really sucks to go there.”  
Kuvira’s eyes widen, “So there is a Spirit World but it’s call something else?”  
Korra sighed before she shrugged, “ No? Kinda ? All the accounts that I read have Oblivion being awful, not at all like the Spirit World. I did see something about Sovngarde but that’s the afterlife for only great warriors where all they do is fight each other and drink .” Korra rocked her shoulders back, letting them pop. “Sounds a lot like the Nanoka’s Hut to me.  
“What’s that?”  
“Oh it’s this old Southern Water Tribe myth. See…. Nanoka’s spirit of the hunt so she’s the one that decided if hunters deserved success in hunting. It’s said that the greatest of hunters are able to visit her hut after they die and enjoy all the spoils over again that they had hunted in life.”  
“Mmmm. But you’ve never heard of this Oblivion before ?”  
“Nope.”  
“So how are we going to get back home if no one here has heard of it?”  
“Well, we came here because of your cannon’s power right? Maybe we just need to find something like that here and blast our way home ?”  
Kuvira gave her a flat look, “ And where are we going to find to power something like that? Not to mention I only have a general outline on how to build it.”  
“You don’t know how to work your own cannon ?”  
“Baatar designed it, I could probably build one myself but it would take me some time to get it down right. But again we would need something to power it and I don’t see any spirit vines around.”  
Korra sighed, “Your right, plus for all we know we could just end up somewhere else.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Look we’ve been reading for hours, let's head up and get some sleep. If we can’t find a way back on our own than our best bet is the college. Though knowing my luck they have nothing and we’re going to have to fight that giant dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to take forever, good thing only like 3 people seem to like it lol


	3. Chapter 3

“You were right about the armor,” Korra told Kuvira the next morning. They had gotten their new armor from Lydia first thing, after which Farengar had given them a map of Skyrim that was marked with the location of four Nordic ruins he thought could contain the Dragonstone. He rushed them along to the stables, as Proventus had already gotten everything else ready for them and they could set out this morning.

Korra hadn’t gotten too annoyed with his rushing, she was all too eager to set off. She was also a little busy trying to get used to her new armor. She had been given a set of ‘scale armor.’ Named, Lydia told her, after the pattern of metal on the breastplate. The armor was easy to take care of which was something that Korra needed seeing as she had never worn any before. She also liked the small horned skull that rested on her shoulder and the fur that wrapped down around her waist and across her back, it reminded her of the old Water Tribe armor that she’d seen as a kid.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you aren’t cold,” Kuvira nodded to Korra’s mostly uncovered arms. Her armor had fur-lined bracers, but they left her upper arms exposed, and she wasn’t wearing the fur cloak that she had been given either.

Kuvira, however, was wearing her cloak even though her own armor covered her arms. Her armor was much duller than her own which had left Korra a little disappointed. She had been thinking that since Kuvira had told Lydia that she was used to taking care of armor, she would get a set that was really cool but instead it just looked like a leather jacket and pants that had been reinforced at different points. Though Korra kinda wished that she had some little pockets on her armor too.

“Yeah,” Korra shrugged, “growing up in the South Pole kinda makes me immune to the cold. Don’t worry though, you’ll get used to it.” While there had been snow in Haven the area around Whiterun didn’t, there was a chill in the air, but it was nothing the South.

“I’m not worried about the cold,” Kuvira lowered her voice, “But I am worried about trying to live off the land in a world neither of us has ever seen before.”

“From what we’ve seen general rules are the same right? So we’ll be fine.”

“The general rules are not the same,” Kuvira argued back, “there are elves, magic, no bending and-”

“I mean, ok sure that stuff is different, but nature is the same.” Before Kuvira could argue that point as well, Korra continued, “While the plants and animals are different nature itself is the same. If we act like we’re traveling through a different part of our own world, we’ll be fine.”

Korra was spared Kuvira’s argument, which looked like a good one from the look on Kuvira’s face, as they had reached the stables just outside the stone walls of Whiterun. The barns were quite large, and there were more than a few horses and men milling about around it.

“Look,” Kuvira pointed at two of the men. They looked like they were arguing with one of the stable hands, “Soldiers. See the dragon symbol on their tonics?”

“Yeah, they have swords too… I wonder what they want ?”

“Probably horses, if the rumors are true then this civil war is about to kick off again.”

“Mmmm,” Korra watched the soldiers for a moment then after she was sure they weren’t going attack the stable hand, continued on, “Let’s find this ‘Skulvarar’ and get out of here. The more light we have, the faster we can find this Dragon Stone.”

Thankfully he wasn’t hard to find, he waved them down from the far side of the stables. Next to him was another horse, saddled up high with different items. “There you are,” he called out. “This is a gift from the Jarl.” Skulvarar patted the horse head.

“You’re giving us a horse ?!”

“He’s a mule, and I’m not giving him to you, the Jarl is.”

Korra knew that this world was less advanced than their own. She had seen Whiterun and knew that it wasn’t even on par with the most backwater of Earth Kingdom villages. So there was no way that they would be able to catch a Satomobile or a train. Thankfully she was no stranger to the idea of traveling on an animal, even if she hadn’t been riding Naga since she was small the South Water Tribe was just about the only ones who still used animal mounts in their armies.

She had to admit he was a beautiful animal, he stood as tall as Naga did when she was on all fours and was apparently quite strong. His long fur was a dark red and brown with only his nose a bright white, she could barely see his dark eyes because they were covered by his coat. He had already been saddled with a few bags. When she reached out to pet him however he took the chance to bite at her fingers, barely missing because of her fast reflexes.

“Not the nicest guy is he ?,” Korra took a step back, giving him space. The mule snorted loudly and nodded his head. “Smart though.”

“Rokik here,” Skulvarar patted his neck again, “ is worth more than five horses. He’s smart, and he’s strong, strong enough to survive the wilds of Skyrim.” Rokik meanwhile was trying to nip at the rings on Korra’s armor. She tried petting him again, and this time Rokik let her.

Should she refuse? It seemed a bit much if what Skulvarar said was true. But then again even though they wouldn’t be riding him he would be invaluable. The map showed that Skyrim was quite large….Plus if they had to carry all their supplies, it would slow them down significantly. The Jarl must really have wanted this done as fast as possible to send all this gold on them.

With a look over at Kuvira, she asked, “What do you think ?”. Kuvira had been standing off to the side, staring off at the plains around Whiterun and had been apparently lost in thought.

They would be traveling together, alone, for some time and while they had put aside their differences, for now, they needed to start trusting each other, and they still had a long way to go. It was a small thing asking Kuvira’s opinions on this kind of stuff, but it was a start.

Kuvira looked surprised that she asked then looked away again, “ I have little experience with animals.”

Not what she was really going for but a short answer was better than none. “ You said he can survive in the wilds?” She asked Skulvarar and his nod she continued, “How much rest and food will be needed?” 

Korra and Skulvarar talked about what would be needed for the mule, and she was thankful that it seemed very little. The man was also able to give them pieces of advice, as he had traveled to all of the holds many times, that Proventus and Farengar had been unprepared to provide them with. 

Kuvira listened in but stayed quiet, but Korra was thankful to notice that she didn’t immediately start brooding again.

Korra made sure to ask the experienced traveler his opinions on their destinations since Farengar had been no help. “Go North now,” he said pointing at the small marker labeled Sliverdrift Lair. ‘“Too much longer then winter will be rolled in, and the cold will get you long before the bandits do.” 

Finally, she shook Skulvarar’s hand, and after thanking him for his advice, they started off on the road. It was still morning though bearly, the fog was gone, and the sun’s light was beginning to really shine on them, but light chill kept it from being too hot. And so the hours crawled by, the only sounds the fall of their feet on the stone path and the occasional snort from Rokik.

When the sun was high in the sky she cleared her throat, “ Skulvarar said one of these bags has some bread in it, we should stop and eat.” She pulled on Rokiks halter, and after he tried to bite at her, he followed her off the road to a fallen tree.

Kuvira said nothing and sat down on the tree, waiting for Korra to search through the bags, of which there was many, herself. She took stock of everything she found trying to remember where it was in case they needed it later on. Proventus had been pretty thorough, she found an ax for wood chopping, extra ropes, a leather tent, fur bed rolls…. There was even a simple looking bow with some arrows. They wouldn’t be staying in one of Republic city's hotels while they traveled through Skyrim but they should be able to survive out here. Finally, she found the bag with, hard as a rock, bread and split it in half. 

“It’s not great, but it is something I guess…” Korra patted Rokik and let him wander into the grass for his own lunch. She handed Kuvira the bread and said mostly to herself, “If we find a river when we make camp tonight maybe I can catch some fish.”

“Do you know how to without your bending?,” Kuvira asked.

Korra nodded then shrugged, “Kinda? My dad took me a couple of times, but I was never very good. I got better when I was traveling through the Earth Kingdom but let's hope we don’t have to rely on my fishing skills alone.” She remembered the bow and hopped up, “Oh there’s a bow, so maybe I could hunt!” She walked over to Rokik and pulled it out.

“I was pretty good at tracking but I never actually got to hunt since the White Lotus thought it was too dangerous,” she told Kuvira who watched her examine the bow with a rather uninterested look. She pulled the bowstring and was surprised at how much resistance there was, she’d never used one before. When her father trained with her, he’d never used them, probably because they weren't ever used by water tribes. 

Using a bow didn’t seem that hard she thought. Korra brought the bow close to her chest held it out with one hand and pulled the string back as far as she could, imagining that she was aiming an arrow.

“Tracking shouldn’t be all that different once I figure out which animal is which,” Korra turned to Kuvira still holding the string. “Then-” She started to let it go.

“Wait! Don’t-” Kuvira started to tell her, but it was too late. The bowstring snapped forward hitting Korra’s uncovered forearm, and she dropped it in surprise.

“Ow!” Korra grabbed her arm in reflex, her arm felt like she had burned it. “What the?” She pulled her hand away and a large bruise was already being to form there, and it was going to be a bad one from the looks of it.

“I tried to warn you,” Kuvira said. “You have to hold it a certain way or the bowstring will hit your arm if you're not wearing bracers. It can be painful.”

“Yeah I can tell, it feels like my arm is on fire,” Korra dropped down on the ground and left the bow sitting where it fell. “And I know what that feels like because I’ve been fire-bending since I was five.” The sting started to fade, and she felt the skin trying to see how deep the bruise would be. If only she had her water-bending, then she could have healed this in minutes…. She sighed, no use going down that road right now.

She instead focused on what Kuvira had said. “You know how to use a bow?” 

Kuvira shook her head, “Not enough to hunt with one, not without training with it some more. My old Captain was an archer, and he’d showed me a thing or two here and there. He used to train the metal benders by shooting at us and making us stop or deflect the arrows. ”

Korra raised an eyebrow, “An archer as the head of metal-bending guards? Seems like a weird choice.”

“The city guard didn’t only have metal benders,” Kuvira pointed out. “ and while non-benders were rare, I had some of them as well.”

“Did you take them with you when you left Zaofu? When you took the guard to help Ba Sing Se?”

Kuvira frowned a little, “I brought anyone that willingly enlisted…. I asked if they wanted to help stabilize Ba Sing Se and they all did even though they knew that Suyin would never let them come back.”

Korra wasn’t surprised too much by that, Kuvira’s soldiers had always shown too much loyalty to have been coerced to serve. But one thing didn’t make sense to her, “If your guards had non- earthbenders then why did you start rounding people that descended from the other nations and putting them in camps?” 

She didn’t get an answer. Kuvira just stood and walked over to Rokik grabbing his halter with a light tug over to the stone path.

“You’ur not going to answer?” Korra huffed. Kuvira said nothing as she stared off into the landscape and made sure to not catch her eye. “Look we need to talk about this! I don’t get it, I know that you don’t have a problem with-”

“What’s worse?” Kuvira cut her off, her voice hard. “Hating someone because of who they are or letting someone do awful things because they have the power you need to help more people?”

“What do you mean?”

Kuvira kept walking, and Korra just followed after, letting her think. “I didn’t start the re-education camps, but I knew of them. They were supposed to be work camps for bandits, there weren’t resources to man or supply the number of prisons needed. I needed men and women for my army, and most of the bandits we stopped were poor farmers that had what little food they grew taken by the Earth Queen. Thus the camps; they got paid, their families got food, and I got the manpower I needed to help others.”

“But it got out of hand?”Korra asked.

A bitter laugh.“I don’t know where it went wrong when I decided to let things go for the power…. The camps and weapon tests attacking Republic City….any of it.”

“Hmmm well,” Korra made sure she sounded optimistic, “That’s what I’m here for! We can get you back in balance with yourself even if it takes awhile. Recognizing that you lost control is just the first step. You need to start asking yourself why you did and then you can figure out how to stop yourself some doing it again.”

“That could take a long time….” Kuvira said in a low tone. 

“Working on yourself is kinda a lifetime thing, but that’s alright. I’ll be here to help you out for the nasty bits. Besides,” Korra made an open arms gesture to the empty fields around them. “ I really don’t have much else to do at the moment.”

She counted Kuvira’s smile, as small as it was, as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter than the others but since I wasn't ever going to update this even this is kinda a win lol. Hope the three people who read this enjoy, maybe the joy I feel over Kuvira showing up in the comics will get me to write the next one


End file.
